


A Red-Finned Sherrif?!

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has earned a promotion.  Too bad one of Bucky's patrons is visiting and has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red-Finned Sherrif?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompts: Bucky/Sam Mermaid... Western
> 
> Title is a reference to "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" when Achoo is made sheriff - "A Black Sheriff?!"

“Sam,” Bucky greeted, nodding his head as Sam swam into his saloon.

“Mr. Barnes,” Sam nodded back. 

“What can I get for you?”

“Sea-spray-illa." 

"Really?” Bucky arched an eyebrow.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I got a hot date tonight and I want to be sober for it.“

"Do you?”

Sam nodded. “Love of my love. Our anniversary and I have news.”

“News?” Bucky asked.

“I know someone is getting promotion.”

“A promotion?”

“I’m going to be made sheriff.”

“Sheriff?” Bucky said, smiling at him.

“Yeah.”

“A red-finned sheriff?!” one of the other patrons sneered.

The bar went quiet and the patron glanced around to meet multiple glares.

“I’m just saying, that’s great for him?” the patron said. The silence still reigned. "I probably should get going..“

"Don’t forget to pay,” Sam said, before the man could get too far. "I’m off duty and they can’t ask me to testify against my husband.“

The visiting merman quickly pulled out the pearls to pay for his drink.

"Don’t forget to tip, Bucky’s going to be treating Sam for a real nice meal.” A regular piped up and the visiting merman left a few more, before scurrying from the bar.

Sam smiled at Bucky as he picked up the money. "Think you can get out of here early.“

Bucky moved quickly, darting across the bar to kiss Sam quickly. "Damn straight.”


End file.
